


Stellar Jewels Wars

by Dilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Poor Maedhros
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: Une courte ficlet mixant le Silmarillion et Star Wars, juste pour le délire...
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Stellar Jewels Wars

Le bras de _Darth Lord_ manie le sabre laser plus habilement que lui : le duel tourne à son avantage. Il pousse Maedhros sur la passerelle de la Forteresse Mortelle, coupe sa main droite, qui chute dans l'abîme vertigineux. Le jeune homme pousse un terrible hurlement de douleur.  
  
« Ne me force pas à te détruire », déclare Sauron. « Sois mon allié, et je terminerai ta formation. Si nous associons nos forces, nous ramènerons l'ordre dans la Galaxie. »  
  
« Je ne vous rejoindrai jamais ! » s'exclame Maedhros.  
  
Le Sith s'avance.  
  
« Si seulement tu connaissais le pouvoir du Côté Obscur… »  
  
« Tu as tué mon père ! » réplique l'apprenti Jedi.  
  
« Non, je suis ton père. »  
  
Le visage du jeune homme roux se déforme, de stupeur et de dégoût.  
  
« Ça n'est pas vrai… C'est impossible ! »  
  
« Lis dans ton cœur, et tu sauras que c'est vrai », répond calmement Sauron.  
  
« Non… » gémit Maedhros.  
  
« Tu peux détruire l'empereur Melkor, il l'a prévu. Tel est ton destin. Sois mon allié, et ensemble nous régnerons sur la Galaxie, comme père et fils. Il n'y a pas d'autre issue... »  
  
 _Pas d'autre issue ?_ Le jeune homme regarde le vide qui s'étend sous ses pieds. Il s'y laisse tomber, dans un suprême acte de désespoir.  
  
Mais il sait qu'il aboutit dans un couloir d'aération, débouchant sur le vaisseau de ses amis.  
  
L'y attendent le prince Fingon, reconnaissable à ses tresses, et son frère Celegorm, le chasseur de primes, toujours accompagné de son fidèle wookie Huan.  
  
En le voyant, la créature poilue pousse un barrissement de soulagement et de bienvenue.


End file.
